


Fragile: The Companion Drabble Series

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You say it back every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile: The Companion Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fragile: songs from annabeth chase to the love of her life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251629) by Harlow R.. 



> This is a companion piece to the [fanmix of the same name](http://harlowrd.tumblr.com/post/108958535360). One (perfect) drabble for every song (except the last one which is 105 words but I couldn’t bring myself to cut more). All from Annabeth’s POV, as are the songs.

**_reunion | m83_ **

**there’s no more loneliness / only sparkles and sweat / there’s no more single fate / you make me feel myself**

you’re an okay swimmer; for you water’s always been… whatever. 

that’s the thing that startles you the most, what makes you step back and look at what you’re doing: that all of a sudden you want nothing more than to be in water whenever possible (preferably with him), feel it surround you like a glove, embrace you, shelter you like his warmth, like you can be closer to him in the water, because they’re almost one. 

he makes a little air bubble for you and it melts your heart; he kisses you and you think you could never be happier.

 

**_fragile | kylie minogue_ **

**and I’m fragile when i hear you speak / fragile feeling small / this could be the closest thing to love**

it gets worse when you’re in the dark, everyone asleep around you. in the dark you get to think – think more – and it’s not pretty.

in the dark everything bad comes out. everything you don’t want to think about, every knife you don’t want to twist.

why did this have to happen to me, you think, in a moment of clarity. why did you have to get so attached, why couldn’t aphrodite just leave you alone, pick someone else?

why does he make you feel like there’s a thousand stars in your heart, brilliant and burning and so, so small? 

 

**_my lover’s gone | dido_ **

**while i watch the ocean / my lover’s gone / no earthly ships will ever bring him home again**

you rise at dawn. you dress, you go down to the beach. every day, every sunrise, every gust of cold wind across your face, you watch. it wears out your hope, erodes it bit by bit like the salt water to the rocks before you.

but you go back. you watch. you imagine him coming out of the sea like a god, like a creature of the depths that has been taken and then returned to you, who chose to come back to you, who keeps you in his heart like he takes over yours: bloody and whole.

you watch. 

 

**_in the morning | mree_ **

**falling still in silence, awake in screams / since you left me with these nightmares instead of dreams / say no more, say no more / even when you’re gone i love you more**

you can never go back to sleep after they wake you up.

sometimes, predictably, the dreams are about him dying. he is waiting for you and you can never, ever arrive on time to save him. percy can handle himself, your brain supplies, but if so then why isn’t he back yet?

sometimes they are about him leaving you behind by choice; moving on, finding a new life that fits better and doesn’t have you in it.

and sometimes – sometimes he comes back and wipes your tears and your heart bursts with joy. 

those are the worst kind of nightmares. 

 

**_what the water gave me | florence + the machine_ **

**and oh, poor atlas / the world’s a beast of a burden / you’ve been holding up a long time / and all this longing / and the ships are left to rust / that’s what the water gave us**

you volunteer for night watch on the argo every time.

it has to be you who sees it, who sees him first.

the wind rushes by your ears and stokes the fire inside you, awakes the warrior planted there by your mother. 

if you are both mere playthings of destiny, of the gods, of your families – if your divine blood must be such a burden, if you two must be made to chase your own tails in fruitless search of happiness, then it won’t be meekly that you will take it.

and it won’t be alone. you will retrieve him. 

 

**_run | daughter_ **

**so we lay in the dark / ‘cause we’ve got nothing to say / just the beating of hearts / like two drums in the grey // i don’t know what we’re doing / i don’t know what we’ve done / but the fire is coming / so I think we should run**

you find warmth in him, like always – but also a stifling heat that sometimes you can’t take. but you stay close, because you will freeze without him.

your friends distract you during the day, and you fool yourself into a sense of normalcy.

but at night, when it is just you two (because you will never, ever be apart again), he clings to you and you cling to him as the nightmares ravage. his body curls around you like the water used to, but desperate now, drowning you. you don’t mind.

so much worse to come. you can’t lose him. 

 

**_nothing fails (nevins mix) | madonna_ **

**you could take all this, take it away / i’d still have it all / ‘cause i’ve climbed the tree of life / and that is why, no longer scared if i fall**

it takes you days to puzzle out that strange ache in your chest, intense but not unpleasant; foreign but natural.

you are lying on the grass, arm shielding the sun from your closed eyes, when his hand finds yours and you know.

know that he’s safe, that he is with you; know that he will always come back to you, that they wiped his memory but he remembered and loved you; know that the gods may conspire for and against, but your souls will gravitate toward each other day after day, life after life, hell after hell.

he is yours. 

 

**_warpath | ingrid michaelson_ **

**baby, you drive me so mad / you got me runnin’ round town like a woman on a warpath**

you and piper spar on the argo whenever you can. you need to teach her, you tell yourself; she needs to practice as much as possible.

but you must go easy on her. and you don’t wantto go easy; you want to fight, let out the beast inside that can’t stand the waiting, can’t stand the despair of being left behind and the anxiety of being almost there, almost with him. (chiron practically had to hold you back by your ponytail or you would have left so long ago.)

you meet jason’s eyes and nod toward the training room. 

 

**_take my hand | dido_ **

**so sit on top of the world and tell me how you’re feeling / what you feel is what I feel for you**

after that first time, he tells you he loves you every day.

he kisses your cheek, your nose, your lips; kisses away the anger and the fear, the insecurity and the loneliness, and tells you he loves you.

you hold him in your arms when he trembles; he kisses your collarbone then, and whispers he loves you.

you spar with him and, win or lose, he kisses your forehead. then he tells you he loves you.

you fight with him, vicious words coming out of both your mouths; he kisses your shoulder afterward, and tells you he loves you.

you say it back every time.


End file.
